Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply device for wirelessly supplying the power, a control method, an electronic device, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a power supply system which is known to include a battery charger having a primary coil for wirelessly outputting the power without connector connection, and a mobile phone having a secondary coil for wirelessly receiving the power supplied from the battery charger.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-67532 discusses a mobile phone with which the power is supplied from an alternating current (AC) adapter when it is connected with the AC adapter or from a battery charger when it is inserted into the battery charger.
Conventionally, which of the AC adapter and the battery charger the mobile phone should receive the power from has not been taken into consideration in a case where the mobile phone is connected with the AC adapter and inserted into the battery charger.
There has been a case where excessive power is supplied to the mobile phone if the mobile phone receives the power from the AC adapter and the battery charger. To prevent such a situation, it has been necessary to select an apparatus capable of supplying suitable power to a mobile phone and then supply the power to the mobile phone with the selected apparatus.
The present invention relates to a technique for selecting an apparatus capable of supplying suitable power to an electronic device.